Seconde Chance ?
by Llits
Summary: Après avoir sauté dans le vide pour sauver la vie de Dawn, Buffy se réveille dans son corps de quinze ans, à Los Angeles. Dawn est là, tout comme ses parents et ses amis... OS


_

* * *

Cette fic se passe à la fin de « The Gift », quand Buffy se sacrifie pour sauver sa sœur. J'ai assez changé ce qu'elle dit à Spike dans « After life », décrivant une vision de ce que pourrait être le Paradis pour Buffy. Euh... j'aurais ptet mieux fait de ne rien écrire, finalement... _

_A savoir que je l'ai écrit il y a déjà un petit moment, mon style a un peu changé, sans doute un peu meilleur qu'ici... Pardonnez-moi les fautes oubliées et les erreurs de style !!! _

* * *

** Seconde Chance ?**

****

-Je suis désolée... souffla Dawn.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit sa sœur.

Dawn courut vers le portail. Buffy la rattrapa et, la tenant par les épaules, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

-Je dois sauter. Le... l'énergie...

-Ca te tuera !

-Je sais... Buffy, je sais à propos du rituel, je dois l'arrêter.

-Non...

Une violente secousse remua la plate-forme déjà peu stable sur laquelle elles se trouvaient. Elles se retinrent l'une à l'autre.

-Je dois le faire ! cria Dawn. Regarde ce qu'il se passe !

La jeune femme leva les yeux. Un dragon traversa le ciel...

-Buffy, tu dois me laisser y aller, lui dit l'adolescente. Le sang coule et s'il ne s'arrête pas de couler ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Tu sais que tu dois me laisser... murmura t-elle.

La Tueuse regarda sa sœur. Celle-ci était au bord des larmes.

-Tout est à propos du sang... dit-elle doucement.

Buffy repensa à ce que Spike avait dit, quelques heures plus tôt, _il n'y a que le sang qui soit vraiment important_, à ce qu'elle avait dit à Dawn une fois pour la consoler, _c'est le sang des Summers, il est comme le mien..._, à ce qu'elle avait dit à Giles, _elle est moi. Les moines l'ont fait à partir de moi !_ A ce que la Première Tueuse lui avait dit. Ce funeste présage... _La mort est ton cadeau._ Ces souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Et pour la première fois, le présage prit un réel sens. _La mort est ton cadeau._

Elle se retourna. Le soleil allait se lever... Un vent léger soufflait. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur. Celle-ci la regarda et comprit.

-Buffy... non... murmura t-elle, désemparée.

-Dawn, je dois le faire...

-Non ! cria l'adolescente.

-Dawn, écoutes-moi, on a pas le temps, écoutes. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours. Je dois le faire... Dis à Giles... dis à Giles que j'ai finalement compris et... que je vais bien. Dis à mes amis que je les aime. Tu dois prendre soin d'eux maintenant. Tu dois prendre soin de chacun d'eux. Tu dois être brave. Dawn, la plus difficile chose dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre. Sois brave. Vis... pour moi.

Buffy embrassa la joue de sa sœur, humide de larmes, lui sourit une dernière fois et la regarda, voulant graver à tout jamais ce visage en elle, voulant se rappeler chaque détail. Et elle se jeta dans le portail. Elle sentit une vive douleur alors que les éclairs transperçaient son cœur, volant son énergie. Puis, ce fut le noir complet, après une douleur plus forte encore que les autres...

Elle revint à elle, suffocante. Elle était allongée sur le sol... Elle se tourna et cracha de la poussière, puis se releva.

-Buffy ! Viens déjeuner, ma chérie ! cria une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

Elle dévala les escaliers et regarda sa mère déposer des crêpes dans son assiette. Deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille.

-Et bien ma princesse, prête à retourner à l'école ? lui demanda son père.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et alla ensuite embrasser sa mère. En passant devant le miroir, elle s'arrêta brusquement : elle avait quinze ans...

-Où est Dawn ? demanda t-elle doucement.

Ses parents la regardèrent étrangement.

_Elle n'existe pas... _songea t-elle. _Je suis retournée dans le passé ?_

-Voyons, Buffy, ta sœur dort encore ! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne reprend l'école que la semaine prochaine !

-J'avais oublié, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Allez, manges ! A ton âge, il faut manger ! Tu as bien appris ta leçon d'Histoire ?

-Oui...

-Tu n'as pas l'air très sûre... lui dit son père, amusé. Chérie, il reste des crêpes ?

-Bien sûr Hank, il en reste plein dans la cuisine ! Je t'en apporte une assiette tout de suite. Je ne travaille qu'à dix heures, je peux m'occuper de ma petite famille !

Buffy n'arrivait pas à le croire. Peut-être que, pour la remercier, les Puissances qui avaient fait d'elle une Tueuse lui offrait une nouvelle vie. Avec sa petite sœur...

-Buffy, mange ! lui répéta sa mère en prenant un air sévère.

La jeune fille lui sourit. Elle retrouvait ses parents. Sa mère n'était pas morte, son père n'était pas parti ! Elle mangea joyeusement son assiette, discutant avec plaisir avec son père.

-Buffy, je t'emmènes à l'école ou tu es trop vieille pour que ton encore plus vieux père t'y accompagnes ?

-Je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi ! répondit-elle.

Elle fila dans la cuisine embrasser sa mère puis courut jusqu'à la voiture où son père l'attendait. Il la déposa devant le lycée et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir au travail.

-Buffy ! s'écria Cassie, sa meilleure amie.

Bien sûr. Miss Cordy en blonde, quand elle avait quinze ans... Elle se souvint que celle-là l'avait lâchement abandonné quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était la Tueuse.

-Oh. Salut, lâcha t-elle froidement.

-Ca va pas ? Ton père t'a emmené pour la rentrée... oh la honte !

Buffy poussa un soupir et s'éloigna, son sac sur l'épaule. Cassie la regarda partir, étonnée. La blonde se retourna brusquement vers elle :

-Tu n'es pas une amie. Je sais ce que tu racontes derrière mon dos pour que Ford ne sorte pas avec moi ! lança t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une petite rousse attira son attention. Elle avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin... Un grand brun la dépassa et alla lui arracher son livre.

-Alex ! s'exclama la rousse, aussi énervé par le fait qu'il lui enlevé son livre qu'heureuse de le revoir.

_Willow et Alex. Willow et Alex, avec moi. Willow et Alex à Los Angeles. Mes meilleurs amis..._

Elle sentit les larmes lui monte aux yeux. Le paradis. Elle recommençait sa vie en gardant sa sœur et ses meilleurs amis. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Willow leva les yeux vers elle, intimidée.

-Tiens, Buffy Summers ! lâcha Alex, pas tellement heureux.

-Salut ! dit-elle joyeusement. Willow, j'ai un service à te demander...

-Tu connais mon prénom ? s'étonna la rouquine.

-Bien sûr !

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Non ! Tu pourrais m'aider, pour les cours ? Je n'ai rien fait ces dernières années, j'aimerais travailler et remonter mon niveau.

Alex et Willow en restèrent bouches bées. Buffy, l'une des filles les plus populaires, pom-pom girl de surcroît, demandait de l'aide à l'intello impopulaire qu'elle n'avait même pas regardé avant.

-Oh, euh... si tu veux.

-Ce soir, à la bibliothèque du lycée, ça te va ? Je termine à quatre heures.

-Oh, moi aussi ! A ce soir alors.

-On peut aussi étudier pendant la pause-déjeuner, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Pas de problème.

Buffy lui fit un sourire chaleureux et rentra dans le lycée.

-C'est dingue. Buffy vient te demander de l'aide. Buffy connaît ton prénom. Buffy en mini-jupe...

-Alex ! le réprimanda Willow.

-Désolé, je m'égare.

-C'est facile ! Regarde, si x²=16, on fait la racine carrée de 16 est on trouve...

-8 ? demanda la blonde.

-4. 4² = 16. 4 multiplié par 4 égal 16.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Buffy, peu convaincue.

-Allez, une autre. x² = 729.

-On fait la racine carrée de 729, répéta machinalement l'ancienne Tueuse. Je peux prendre ma calculatrice ?

-C'est autorisé pendant les interrogations.

-Alors... ça fait... 27.

-Tu viens de résoudre ça toute seule Buffy !

-C'est vrai ? J'ai réussi ? Oh ! J'ai réussi !

Alex arriva et s'installa près de Willow.

-Tu as réussi quoi ? demanda t-il en volant des chips à son amie.

-x²=729, que vaux x ? répondit Buffy.

-x est une lettre, elle vaut x, rétorqua t-il. C'est un sandwich au poulet ça ?

-Tu peux le prendre si tu veux, je n'ai pas faim.

-C'est très généreux de ta part Buffy ! Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu es sous calmants ?

-Toujours un comique, toi ! Je me dis seulement que... que vous êtes plus cool que ceux que je prenais pour mes amis, plus sympas, plus dignes de confiance.

Alex se pencha et posa une main sur le front de la jeune fille qui écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

-Et pourtant elle n'a pas de fièvre ! murmura-t-il. Vade Retro Satanas ! s'écria t-il en formant une croix avec ses index.

Buffy esquissa un sourire. La cloche sonna les rappelant en cours.

-A la bibliothèque, ce soir ! lança Buffy à Willow en repartant.

-Elle est sympa, non ? demanda la jeune fille à son meilleur ami.

-Méfions-nous... je reste trésorier du club anti-populaires. C'est bizarre, Jesse n'est pas venu en cours ce matin.

-Il doit encore être malade, comme à chaque rentrée.

-J'aimerais bien être malade, moi.

-Tu es un malade mental, répondit la rousse en lui tapotant l'épaule pour le réconforter.

-Merci. Je me sens mieux. Tu as quoi là ?

-Histoire.

-T'as bien de la chance ! Moi je vais en Sciences-Naturelles, avec la vieille Mademoiselle French... beurk.

-Courage !

Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs cours respectifs.

-Buffy ! cria une voix derrière elle alors qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque.

Elle se retourna vivement : un garçon brun lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, ni ce midi. Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

-Tyler... je dois allé à la bibliothèque.

-Où ça ?

-A la bibliothèque ! Tu sais, c'est une grande pièce avec d'étranges choses qu'on appelle des livres, qui racontent des trucs intéressants... fit-elle, sarcastique.

-Buffy, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Elle se retourna et le regarda, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Moi, sortir avec un crétin comme toi ? s'exclama t-elle avant de rire de plus belle.

Il la regarda, vexé, et partit à grands pas. Elle essaya de se calmer, en vain, et alla à la bibliothèque du lycée. Willow et Alex l'y attendait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Alex.

-Oh, rien, juste Tyler qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

-Et ça te mets dans un tel état d'euphorie ?

-Tu aurais vu sa tête ! A se rouler par terre !

-Il s'attendait à ce que tu dises non ? lui dit Alex.

-Il s'attendait à ce que je dise oui ! répliqua t-elle avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Tu lui as dit non ? s'étonna la rousse.

-C'était trop drôle ! Faut que je le fasse plus souvent, rien que pour voir leurs têtes !

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda Alex.

-Non ! répondit-elle en se remettant à rire, accompagnée par le jeune homme.

-Pourriez-vous faire un peu moins de bruits ? ordonna une voix aux forts accents anglais.

Buffy se pétrifia. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui parlait ainsi.

-Ca lui fait de l'effet, chuchota Willow.

-Désolée, monsieur Giles, dit doucement la jeune fille en se retournant.

-Je suis surpris que vous connaissiez mon nom jeune fille. C'est ma première journée ici... dit le bibliothécaire d'une voix plus douce.

-J'ai entendu des professeurs en parler.

-Bon, et bien, je vous demanderais seulement de faire moins de bruit. Même s'il n'y a personne.

_Et même Giles est là ! C'est incroyable ! _

Un homme assez âgé entra alors dans la salle. Cette fois-ci, Buffy ne fut pas heureuse de le revoir, même si elle l'avait beaucoup aimé. Merrick.

-Monsieur Giles, j'aimerais vous parler.

-Oh, très bien, venez... venez dans mon bureau, monsieur Merrick, répondit froidement l'anglais.

Ils disparurent tous les deux.

-Buffy ? On fait l'Histoire ? lui dit Willow.

-Hum ? Oh, ouais !

Elle s'assit à la table en compagnie des deux jeunes et étudia sagement pendant une heure. Merrick et Giles sortirent du bureau, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre.

-Vous connaissez la sortie ! lança Giles.

-Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, siffla Merrick.

-Au revoir.

-Donc Jeanne d'Arc a été brûlée vive... Buffy, tu m'écoutes ?

-Quoi ? Oh euh, oui. Brûlée vive ? Beurk.

Giles regarda Merrick partir puis s'approcha des trois lycéens.

-La guerre de Cent ans ? Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Jeanne d'Arc a été brûlée vive, rétorqua Alex. Tout ça à cause d'une certaine aliénée d'Aquitaine.

-Aliénor, pas aliénée ! Aliénée, ça veut dire folle Alex !

-Ah bon ? Bah j'aurais appris quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui !

Giles esquissa un sourire.

-Votre livre d'Histoire n'est pas très complet. Attendez un instant, j'en ai un autre beaucoup mieux.

Il alla fouiller dans les étagères et revint avec un gros volume en cuir qu'il posa sur la table. Il feuilleta un instant puis le leur laissa, repartant à ses occupations.

-C'est beaucoup plus complet, en effet... regarde tout ça ! Il y a même des gravures ! C'est... c'est tout bonnement fantastique.

-Toi et tes bouquins, soupira le brun.

Willow essaya de faire comprendre la guerre de Cent ans à Buffy. Au bout de deux heures, elle déclara qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Alex fit de même.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil de m'aider, surtout que je n'ai pas dû être tellement sympa avec vous ces dernières années.

-C'est rien, tu te rattrapes bien, répondit Alex. Will, on y va ?

-Oui. Ma mère doit s'inquiéter !

-A demain !

-Oui, à demain Buffy !

Les deux amis quittèrent la salle en discutant. Giles ressortit de son bureau et regarda Buffy, assez surpris.

-Je pensais que vous étiez partis.

-Oui, je m'en vais ! Mes parents doivent se demander où je suis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les livres, je vais m'en occuper... comment vous vous appelez déjà ?

-Buffy. Buffy Summers !

-Et bien Buffy, au revoir. Je suis néanmoins ravi de voir que vous vous intéressez aux études.

-Ca me passionne, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Au revoir, monsieur Giles.

Elle prit son sac et partit. L'anglais fit un sourire. Buffy... ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de dire quoi.

-Maman ! Papa ! Dawn ! Je suis rentrée !

-Ma chérie, je me suis inquiétée ! s'exclama sa mère depuis la cuisine. Je croyais que tu rentrais plus tôt !

-Oui, mais je suis allée étudiée à la bibliothèque.

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine, surprise.

-Tu es allée...

-Etudier, compléta la jeune fille. Avec Willow et Alex.

-Willow et Alex ? Je les connais ?

-Non, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Willow parce qu'elle est très intelligente et à Alex parce que... parce que Alex est toujours avec Willow.

-C'est bien que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis. Je n'ai jamais critiqué les tiens, mais honnêtement, ils n'étaient pas... formidables.

-Je m'en suis rendue compte ! Amis avec ma popularité, mais pas avec moi.

-Tu parles comme une femme ma chérie ! On mange à dix-neuf heures, comme d'habitude.

Buffy hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre. Une gamine de dix ans était assise sur son lit, feuilletant un de ses magazines people.

-Dawn ? dit-elle doucement.

-Oh ! Buffy... je... je voulais pas rentrer dans ta chambre mais, j'ai vu ce magazine et...

-Ce n'est rien, Dawn ! Petite chanceuse... toi tu ne reprends pas les cours tout de suite !

-J'ai envie de revoir mes amies, répondit simplement la fillette.

-Et d'apprendre pleins de trucs intéressants !

-Euh... ouais, bien sûr.

Buffy se laissa tomber sur son lit et attrapa sa sœur par la taille, l'attirant vers elle. L'enfant poussa un cri de surprise et se débattit alors que Buffy commençait à la chatouiller. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Buffy, tu me prêtes ton pull bleu ? Il est tellement joli !

La jeune fille se leva et ouvrit l'armoire.

-Quel pull bleu ? demanda t-elle en s'apercevant qu'il y en avait une petite dizaine.

-Celui avec le col blanc !

Buffy fouilla un instant et le lui lança. Dawn le rattrapa au vol.

-Je te le donne ! lui dit la blonde.

-Vraiment ? Oh c'est cool !

Dawn enleva son gilet et enfila le pull, ravie. Elle courut en bas et Buffy sourit en l'entendant dire à sa mère qu'elle lui avait donné ce pull. Une si adorable petite fille. Humaine.

Elle attrapa ses livres et étudia sagement jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour le dîner. Quel bonheur de discuter avec sa famille, comme si rien ne s'était passé...

-Willow !

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise. Buffy courut pour la rattraper et s'accrocha à elle alors que ses talons voulaient l'emmener un peu plus loin.

-Saleté de chaussures glissantes ! maugréa Buffy. Ca va ?

-Génial, répondit la rousse, toujours surprise.

Buffy, la populaire Buffy, la pom-pom girl Buffy venait de lui parler devant tout le monde. Elle n'était pas la seule surprise. Les autres lycéens regardaient sans trop comprendre. Alex arriva en compagnie d'un autre garçon aux cheveux châtains. Buffy ne l'avait qu'entraperçu mais elle savait qui c'était. Jesse.

-Bonjour Buffy ! s'exclama Jesse en lui tournant autour.

_Ai-je toujours mes forces de Tueuse ? Je n'aime pas être regardée comme un bout de viande ! _

-Ah, désolé mon pote, mais Buffy et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! déclara Alex en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, vaguement effrayé par l'idée de se prendre une gifle devant tout le monde. Ce fut le contraire.

-Exactement ! renchérit Buffy en passant son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Ah, Alex et moi il y a bien longtemps on était très, très proche, le temps a passé on s'est perdu de vue, on a grandi, mûri, chacun de son coté, et tiens voilà qu'on se retrouve, c'est très, très émouvant ! poursuivit-elle.

C'était ce qu'Alex lui avait dit le jour de son arrivée à Sunnydale. Le brun la regarda, un sourire en coin.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Les quatre se regardèrent, l'air grave, et éclatèrent de rire.

-Bibliothèque ? suggéra Buffy.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais Jesse. Une grande pièce avec des livres...

-Vous allez vraiment aller à la bibliothèque ? Je veux dire, c'est un cauchemar là.

-Ferme les yeux, tu ne verras rien, lui conseilla Willow en partant devant avec Buffy.

-C'est moi ? commença Jesse, ou alors Buffy est vraiment très, très attirante avec cette petite jupe, ces talons hauts et.. aïe ! Pourquoi tu me pinces ???

-Merci beaucoup Willow, c'est vraiment gentil de m'aider comme ça.

-C'est rien, répondit invariablement la rouquine.

-Ce n'est pas que je veux vous empêcher d'étudier, loin de moi cette idée, mais je dois fermer, leur dit Giles.

-On s'en va, monsieur Giles !

Buffy alla rangea les livres.

-C'est bête, on a pas fini le chapitre, soupira Willow. Tu as beaucoup de travail à rattraper !

-Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas travailler ! Mais je suis bien décidée à tout rattraper.

-On recommence demain ?

-Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux, si tes parents sont d'accords.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent. Elle n'était jamais allé ailleurs que chez Alex ou Jesse.

-Oh, ils ne diront rien, j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama t-elle.

-On peut venir, nous aussi ? demanda Jesse.

-Vous n'étudiez pas, rétorqua la blonde, sceptique.

-Mais si, on écoute ! lança Alex sans quitter des yeux son jeu vidéo. On écoute très bien, même. On apprend pleins de choses.

-Si vous voulez venir, marmonna l'ancienne Tueuse.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque. Buffy s'arrêta et leur dit qu'elle les rejoignait devant le lycée car elle avait oublié quelque chose dans la salle.

-Monsieur Giles ! s'écria t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Vampires !

-Pardon ?

-Démons ?

-Vous vous sentez bien, Buffy ?

-C'est formidable ! hurla t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Buffy, moi aussi je vous aime bien, mais à ce point-là, c'est peut-être exagéré.

Elle desserra son étreinte et lui fit un sourire.

-Vous êtes très doué en Histoire vous, non ?

-Je dois bien avouer que oui, je me débrouille.

-Vous pourriez m'aider ?

-Buffy, je...

-S'il vous plaît ? supplia t-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

-Votre amie Willow ne vous aide déjà t-elle pas ?

-Mais avec Willow, j'ai plutôt envie de discuter et de plaisanter. Pas vraiment de travailler...

-Vous avez pourtant abattu un travail considérable ces derniers jours, vous pouvez en être fière. J'ai rarement vu des adolescents aussi appliqués.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un travail qui ne me plaît pas, plus tard, dit-elle avec un sourire idiot.

-Vous avez bien raison, jeune fille. Je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment fermer.

-Vous m'aiderez ?

-Buffy...

-S'il vous plaît. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide.

-Bien. Je vous aiderai. Vous êtes contente ? Maintenant, filez !

-Merci monsieur Giles !

Elle rejoignit rapidement les trois jeunes. Une voiture sombre s'arrêta à leur niveau, et Buffy frémit. Cette voiture lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'elle voulait oublier. Mais la fenêtre s'ouvrit, découvrant le visage d'une femme ronde.

-Jesse chéri ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Euh... maman...

-Monte, je te ramène à la maison ! Il faut que tu fasses bien tes devoirs mon poupinou adoré !

Les trois autres se retinrent d'éclater de rire.

-Je... j'allais chez une amie, Buffy...

-Alors c'est elle la fameuse Buffy ! Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance ma chérie ! Jesse m'avait dit que vous étiez jolie, mais pas à ce point !

Buffy ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle se retourna juste à temps et explosa de rire, suivie par les deux autres qui n'attendaient que ça.

-Oh, ça va, hein... marmonna Jesse.

Il monta dans la voiture en leur jetant un regard meurtrier. Sa mère redémarra et la voiture s'éloigna sous le regard des trois adolescents qui continuaient de s'esclaffer.

-Poupinou adoré ! répétait encore et encore Buffy, au bord des larmes.

Ils se calmèrent enfin et reprirent leur chemin. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte.

-Tiens, on dirait que mes parents ne sont pas là... murmura t-elle. Entrez, restez pas dehors ! Vous voulez boire ou manger quelque chose ? proposa t-elle.

-Je ne dirais pas non ! s'exclama Alex.

-Je m'en doutais. On doit avoir des gâteaux au chocolat quelque part...

-Chocolat ???

-... Mais si ma sœur est là tu devras te battre avec elle.

-Elle n'a aucune chance contre moi !

Buffy esquissa un sourire et alla dans la cuisine chercher le ravitaillement avant de les inviter à la suivre dans sa chambre.

-Buffy ! cria une voix aiguë.

-Alex, tu ferais mieux de te planquer là ! C'est ma sœur !

Dawn sortit en courant, portant le fameux pull bleu. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant les deux autres qui accompagnaient sa sœur.

-Tu t'es enfin trouvé d'autres amis que ces crétines de Cassy, Jenny et les autres ? dit-elle, ravie.

-Toi non plus t'aimais pas mes amies ?

-Elles étaient méchantes.

Willow fit un sourire et dit à Buffy que sa sœur était adorable.

-Celle-là, je l'aime bien ! s'exclama aussitôt la fillette.

-Où sont les parents ?

-Papa s'amuse avec la piscine gonflable dans le jardin et maman est partie faire des courses. C'est pas mes gâteaux au chocolat ça ?

-Si tu les prends... menaça Alex.

-Ma sœur a dix ans. Alex a dix ans d'âge mental.

-Ca tu l'as dit ! répondit la rousse avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Je peux rester avec vous ? quémanda Dawn.

-Si tu veux, soupira Buffy. Mais tu ne nous déranges pas, on travaille.

La fillette lui fit un sourire qui ne trompa personne. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescente. Celle-ci déposa le plateau de jus de fruits et de gâteaux sur le bureau et déposa son sac sur le sol.

-Littérature française ? demanda t-elle à la rouquine.

-D'accord !

Elles s'installèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à étudier mais relevèrent bien vite la tête. Dawn et Alex se défiaient du regard, le paquet de gâteaux entre eux.

-Mais vous allez arrêtez oui ? s'écria la blonde.

Elle se leva, attrapa l'objet de la discorde et le jeta par la fenêtre.

-Zut alors, comme je suis maladroite !

Elle retourna près de Willow et reprit le passage.

-Mais... mais Buffy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? couina Alex.

-Ouais.

-De vrais gamins... soupira Will.

-Donc tu vois, l'ironie est dans ce passage... « Admirable effet des exécutions publiques ! ».

-C'est pas intéressant... soupira Buffy. Et puis c'est qui, ce Victor Hugo ?

-Un grand écrivain français.

-Tout compte fait, je préférais la littérature anglaise.

-C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on travaillent sur le devoir de français !

-Je n'aurais jamais dû prendre ce cours-là. Enfin... donc c'est ironique ?

-Oui, parce que Victor Hugo est contre la peine de mort. Tu vois, après il dit que tout le monde vient, que les gens se bousculent, tout ça pour voir un homme mourir !

-C'est sinistre.

-Et ironique.

-Dawn, arrêtes de fouiller dans mon armoire. Alex, lâches mon soutien-gorge !

Un soutien-gorge rose tomba sur le sol et Alex sortit de sa cachette, derrière la porte de l'armoire, rouge comme une écrevisse.

-J'étudie la mode vestimentaire... euh, un exposé là-dessus.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène dans une boutique de lingerie peut-être ?

-Et je me ferais passer pour ton petit ami ? demanda Alex, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Buffy poussa un soupir et ferma le livre.

-Adieu, Victor Hugo ! s'exclama t-elle en levant le livre, prête à lui faire rejoindre le paquet de gâteaux.

Willow arrêta son geste.

-Le pauvre... soupira t-elle. Il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

-Il est mort ? Oh.

-On en a encore pas mal. De l'Histoire, et, je le sens que c'est ta matière préférée, des Maths. Il y a aussi des Sciences-Naturelles, de la physique et de la chimie... t'en as pour l'année entière en fait.

-Ou pour toute une nuit, répondit la blonde. On a cours demain, mais c'est pas grave, le lycée est plus près de chez moi que de chez toi...Tu veux dormir à la maison ?

-Dormir chez... chez toi ?

-Ouais ! Je pense pas que mes parents seront contre.

-Bah, je...

La dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi ailleurs que chez elle, elle avait cinq ans...

-Tes parents ne veulent pas ?

-Je sais pas.

-Moi aussi, je peux dormir chez toi ? quémanda Alex.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant. Elle connaissait Alex par cœur et savait donc qu'il ronflait en dormant, mais il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Enfin, il allait le devenir.

-Willow peut dormir avec moi, et on arrivera bien à mettre un matelas par terre, dit-elle finalement.

En bas, la porte claqua. Buffy fit signe aux deux jeunes de la suivre et descendit rejoindre sa mère.

-Oh, chérie ! s'exclama celle-ci. Vraiment fatiguant, cette journée à la galerie. Une vieille enragée me parlait d'une sculpture qu'elle avait vue, elle m'a collée pendant trois heures pour l'avoir et il s'agissait de la sonnette d'alarme, à l'entrée...

Willow et Alex ricanèrent, attirant sur eux l'attention de Joyce.

-Et bien ? Ce sont tes nouveaux amis, chérie ? Aucun doute. Ils ont l'air beaucoup plus sympathiques et intelligents que tes anciens.

-Merci beaucoup Madame Summers ! dit timidement Willow.

-Amen ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont idiots, prétentieux, égoïstes et...

-Alex, la ferme. Maman, ça te dérange si mes amis dorment à la maison, ce soir ? J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper...

-Buffy, bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Tes amis sont les bienvenus à la maison !

-Elles ont dit « amis » ? demanda Alex.

-Alex, la ferme, soupira Will.

-Vous venez ? On va chercher vos affaires peut-être, non ?

-Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Ils sortirent de la maison alors que le père de Buffy arrivait, les mains boueuses.

-Ta sœur est un véritable monstre, déclara t-il à la jeune fille. Elle m'a obligé à gonfler sa piscine ! Mais elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était crevée !

Alex et Willow pouffèrent de rire.

-Ca vous fait rire ? s'exclama t-il, feintant l'indignation.

-Papa, je te présente Willow et Alex.

-Ah, c'est donc eux tes fameux nouveaux amis si géniaux ! Je suis content de faire votre connaissance ! Ma femme a sûrement dû vous le dire, mais vous semblez bien mieux que les précédents amis de Buffy, si on peut les appeler comme ça.

-Pas seulement la mère de Buffy ! répondit Alex avec un large sourire.

-Buffy nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Willow, une jeune fille merveilleusement intelligente et Alex, le rigolo de service.

-Gigolo ? s'écria Alex, qui avait mal compris.

Hank éclata de rire puis embrassa la joue de sa fille.

-Vous resterez dîner à la maison j'espère ?

-Ils dorment à la maison ! répondit Buffy.

-C'est très bien ! Alex, tu ne dors pas dans la même chambre que ma fille !

-Mais...

-C'est hors de question ! Aucun garçon ne dormira dans la même chambre que ma fille avant un moment !

Buffy rougit violemment puis entraîna ses amis plus loin. Ils allèrent rapidement demander l'autorisation à leurs parents et retournèrent chez elle, leurs sacs dans les bras.

Buffy, Dawn, Hank et Joyce observaient Alex engloutir son repas, étonnés et passablement dégoûtés. Willow, quant à elle, semblait parfaitement habituée, et picorait dans son assiette sans trop s'occuper de son ami.

-Madame Summers, c'est vraiment très bon, dit-elle gentiment.

-Oh ouais, c'est excellent même ! renchérit Alex avant de continuer d'avaler.

-Je crois que j'ai plus faim, couina Dawn.

-Euh... moi non plus, ajouta Buffy.

-Ca fait... euh, plaisir, de voir un jeune homme avec tant d'appétit, hasarda Hank.

-Je suis contente de voir que ma cuisine te plaît, Alex, dit Joyce avec un sourire amusé.

Les parents échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, suivis par les trois jeunes filles. Alex releva la tête, surpris.

-Kekipasse ? demanda t-il, la bouche pleine.

Les autres ne purent que rire davantage.

-Ouais, bon bah ça ira ! marmonna Buffy.

Le matelas occupait la moitié de l'espace dans la chambre. Ils commencèrent à étudier, et Alex fut le premier à se désintéresser des livres. Il alluma la télévision et se passionna pour une comédie musicale indienne. Buffy le rejoignit rapidement et Willow, trouvant peu d'intérêt à revoir des leçons qu'elle connaissait déjà parfaitement fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demanda Alex.

-Son père a tué son meilleur ami, répondit Buffy. Ou alors son meilleur ami s'est suicidé devant son père... oh, je sais pas ! En tout cas y'avait son père et son meilleur ami, et le meilleur ami est mort.

-C'est pas ça, marmonna Willow. Vous avez rien compris. Sa femme, la brune avec la jupe kaki...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche cette jupe.

-...A couché avec son meilleur ami. Le père les a vus, et le gars très mécontent est allé tuer son meilleur ami et il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Sa femme lui a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de son ami et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, alors il se pose beaucoup de questions et il regrette de l'avoir tué.

Alex et Buffy la regardèrent et sourirent.

-Alex, tu ronfles ? demanda Buffy, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non ! Moi, ronfler ? Mouhahahahahaha !

-C'était quoi ça ?

-J'essayais d'imiter le rire des méchants dans les films...

-C'est raté ! lança Willow.

-Bonne nuit !

-Ouais, bonne nuit ! Comment vais-je réussir à dormir avec deux jolies filles si près de moi ?

-Tu veux que je t'assomme ? proposa gentiment Buffy.

-Euh, non, je sens déjà les bras de Cupidon se refermer autour de moi.

-Cupidon ? Tu veux dire Morphée ?

-C'est la même chose. Qui dit que je ne vais pas rêver de Naomi Campbell ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément, et semblait imiter le bruit d'une locomotive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? chuchota Buffy à la jeune fille allongée près d'elle.

_Et dire que dans quelques années, elle rencontra une merveilleuse jeune femme du nom de Tara McLay, avec qui elle vivra une grande histoire d'amour... mais Tara existe t-elle seulement ici ?_

-Nous sommes amis, répondit Willow.

-Pas plus ?

-En fait... tu sais, on se connaît à peine, mais j'ai déjà l'impression que tu es mon amie.

-Je le suis, affirma la blonde.

-Alors en tant qu'ami, je peux avoir confiance à toi et te dire ce que je veux...

-Oui.

-J'aimerais bien sortir avec Alex, mais je crois pas que lui en ait envie.

-La seule façon de le savoir, c'est de lui demander !

-Ah ! Pas la banane ! cria Alex dans son sommeil. Non ! Laissez ce gâteau !

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire.

-Je peux pas lui demander ! chuchota Willow en reprenant son sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué... « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? ».

-Je veux pas sortir avec toi, Buffy...

-Je m'en doute !

-Ah, c'était un exemple... mais moi, je, je balbutie, j'arrive plus à parler et après... après je me sauve en courant.

-Prends un peu confiance en toi ! Tu es jeune, jolie, intelligente, et je suis sûre qu'Alex serait content de sortir avec toi.

-Avec toi, plutôt ! Il te dévore des yeux...

-Tu crois que si je n'étais pas blonde, que je ne mettais pas de jupes courtes et de décolletés il me trouverait à son goût ? Tu n'es pas assez coquette... on est amies, pas vrai ?

-Oui, je crois que oui.

-Alors je vais être franche. Arrête de t'habiller comme ça. Oses t'habiller un peu plus sexy, mets des jupes plus courtes, des pulls plus moulants, et tu verras que tu auras tous les garçons à tes pieds.

-Je crois pas que...

-Mais si ! Je le sais. Tu vas devenir une superbe jeune fille !

-De toute façon, j'ai pas ce genre de vêtements.

-Oh, c'est pas grave... on fait à peu près la même taille, à peu près le même poids, je te prêterais des vêtements !

-Mais, mais, mais, tu t'habilles tellement court !

-Willow... soupira Buffy. Tu es irrécupérable.

-On me le dit souvent...

-Ah ! Non, Buffy, je peux pas !

-Mais c'est la plus longue jupe que j'ai ! Tu es très bien comme ça !

-J'ai l'impression d'être toute nue !

-Willow...

Buffy regarda dans le miroir le reflet de la jeune fille. Elle avait passé une heure à trouvé la tenue adéquate, pouvant mettre en valeur Willow tout en ne la mettant pas trop mal à l'aise, à la maquiller, à la coiffer afin d'en faire une toute autre. Elle était certaine qu'Alex s'étoufferait en la voyant.

-Bon, allez, sors ! lança Buffy.

-Non !

-Si tu ne te sors pas de ton plein gré je te mets dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses.

-Buffy...

-Sors ! ordonna l'adolescente en la poussant en dehors de la chambre.

Willow traîna des pieds, tentant de se raccrocher au chambranle de la porte.

-Arrêtes de faire la gamine ! Lâches cette porte ! Willow... Willow, lâches-ça !

Willow se laissa bon gré mal gré traîner jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Alex attendait les deux filles, en jouant aux cartes avec Dawn. Il releva la tête et resta bouche bée. Dawn sourit à la rousse.

-Tu es géniale comme ça ! la complimenta t-elle.

-Euh...

Buffy la retint par le bras alors que son amie essayait de courir dans la chambre.

-Alex, fermes la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches.

Le garçon jeta un bref coup d'œil à Buffy puis reporta son attention sur la rouquine, rouge comme une pivoine. Pas assez de fond de teint... mais Willow avait déjà un teint parfait !

-On devrait peut-être aller au lycée, les amis ! suggéra t-elle, l'air de rien.

-Je peux pas y aller comme ça ! s'écria t-elle.

-Moi je commence qu'à onze heures, lança Dawn.

Alex attrapa son sac à dos et retint Willow tandis que Buffy allait chercher son sac et le sien dans la chambre.

Willow ne cessait de rougir à chaque fois qu'un garçon se retournait sur leur passage. Buffy souriait, satisfaite, et Alex imitait les autres garçons, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas de bavoir.

Buffy sursauta en reconnaissant un visage familier. Un petit roux qui rangeait ses affaires dans son casier... Et bien Willow ne sortirait peut-être pas avec Alex finalement. Après tout, Oz avait été son grand amour avant Tara.

Le guitariste se retourna et regarda Willow avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait déjà remarqué avant, mais il la trouvait plus jolie chaque jour.

-Salut Alex ! lança t-il, en espérant que la petite rousse tournerait les yeux vers lui.

Ce fut le cas. Elle esquissa un sourire montrant toute sa gêne et vola la chemise de son ami pour la mettre, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son décolleté. Buffy éclata de rire et lui enleva la chemise qu'elle rendit au brun.

-Hey, Oz, ça va ? Prêt pour l'interro d'Histoire ?

-Euh... je crois...

-Tiens, je crois pas que tu connaisses mes amies, elles ne sont pas avec nous en cours. Willow, lâches ma chemise... Donc, celle-là... Willow, ma chemise ! C'est Willow et l'autre c'est Buffy.

-Buffy, la pom-pom girl ?

-Ex, rectifia la blonde, vexée.

Tout le monde la connaissait en tant que pom-pom girl et rien d'autre ?

-Et toi, tu es ?

-Oz.

-Très bavard... Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je suis lycéen et accessoirement guitariste dans un groupe.

-Et vous remarquerez qu'Oz vient de dire huit mots à la suite, sans aucune coupure !

-Neuf, corrigea machinalement Willow.

Elle sourit timidement au guitariste et regarda finalement ses pieds.

Buffy sentit un bras entourer ses épaules. Elle se retint à temps de faire basculer celui qui venait d'oser faire ce geste et se retourna.

-Tiens, poupinou adoré ! s'exclama t-elle, faisait rire ses amis.

-Oh, ça va... comment va ma petite Buffy aujourd'hui ?

-En pleine forme !

-Nous aussi on va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter ! lâcha Alex.

-Oz, tu joue quelque part ce soir ? demanda Jesse au jeune homme s'en relever la remarque de son meilleur ami.

-Dans une boîte paumée.

-Cool ! s'exclama le brun. On peut venir ?

-Si ça vous amuse.

-Quatre seulement cette fois-ci, ne relâches pas l'effort Oz !

-Je préfère ne pas relever.

-Cinq !

-Tu vas arrêter de compter ? s'énerva Buffy.

-Cinq aussi !

-Alex, je vais te frapper.

-Encore cinq ! Buffy, je t'ai connue plus bavarde !

La jeune fille, exaspérée, lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

-Bon, nous on a chimie pour bien commencer la journée ! Will, tu viens ?

-Oui, j'arrive.

-Vous viendrez ce soir alors ? demanda Oz sans quitter la rousse du regard.

_Ouh les pitites nétoiles dans les yeux ! _

-On a pas cours demain, moi je veux bien venir ! s'exclama aussitôt Willow.

-Je viens aussi alors, ajouta Buffy.

-Moi aussi !

-Ma mère va piquer une crise mais je viens !

Oz griffonna l'adresse du club sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Alex.

-Bon bah, on va en Histoire ?

-Six ! hurla Alex.

Buffy poussa un soupir de contentement et se cala un peu plus profondément dans ses oreillers.

Depuis peu, elle avait commencé un journal. Elle y avait écrit les grandes lignes de sa précédente vie, sa vie de Tueuse. Son bonheur d'avoir une nouvelle chance, de recommencer une nouvelle vie, normale, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé... Son paradis à elle, quelque chose que ses amis ne pouvaient soupçonner. Pour eux, c'était une vie normale et passablement ennuyeuse, mais pour elle, c'était un rêve qui se concrétisait enfin.

Elle l'avait toujours dit depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle était la Tueuse et ce que cela voulait dire : elle voulait une vie normale de jeune fille normale, comme tous les autres qui ne se rendaient pas compte de leur chance.

_« La vie me sourit, journal adoré ! J'ai enfin la vie que je veux. Pas de vampires à tuer, pas de démons à combattre, pas de monde à sauver. Ma mère, mon père, ma sœur, mes amis... j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, une seule ombre au tableau, Angel, mais je ne pense pas qu'il existe dans ce monde si parfait pour moi, les vampires n'existent pas ici, c'en est presque dommage... _

_C'est presque impensable ce qu'il m'arrive. Même Giles et Oz sont là. Giles qui finit par céder à mes caprices, Oz qui a le béguin pour ma petite Willow chérie, Alex qui regarde passer les jolies filles en bavant, et Jesse qui fait de même... _

_Le paradis peut-être. Un cadeau, c'est la seule chose dont je sois certaine. Je ne sais pas de qui il vient, mais celui qui m'a offert ça, je le remercie de tout cœur d'avoir exaucé mon vœu le plus cher ! Comme j'aimerais qu'Angel soit là ! Spike lui-même me manque un peu... »_

Buffy sourit et referma le journal avant de refermer soigneusement le cadenas. Si ses parents ou sa sœur tombaient là-dessus, ils la prendraient pour une folle !

Elle le cacha soigneusement sous le matelas puis quitta le lit et alla se trouver une tenue. Willow devait la rejoindre dans une demi-heure, elle lui avait fait promettre de la laisser l'habiller.

Willow passa, comme promis, assez nerveuse. Buffy lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer et lui montra la tenue qu'elle avait choisi de lui faire porter. La jeune fille passa derrière le paravent et se déshabilla pour enfiler la jupe noire et le petit haut rouge, non sans appréhension.

-Il est mignon Oz, tu ne trouves pas ? lui demanda la blonde en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Il a l'air gentil, répondit son amie.

-Pas très bavard par contre. Comme toi. Alex m'a dit qu'il était très brillant tu sais. Comme toi.

-Je suis bavarde, c'est que... euh... j'ose pas parler c'est tout. Et brillante, c'est vite dit... qu'est-ce que tu entends par tes « Comme toi » ?

-Oh rien, je me disais juste que si vous traîniez un peu ensemble, vous alliez sûrement vous trouver pleins de points communs.

-Tu sais, j'aime pas être avec des gens que je connais pas beaucoup.

-Pourtant, on est devenues amies alors qu'on se connaissait à peine !

-C'est pas pareil... toi, tu es venue vers moi, mais je crois pas que lui va faire la même chose. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce qu'on soit amis Oz et moi ?

-Parce que tu as besoin de faire plein de connaissances !

-Mouais... Buffy, je crois pas que cette tenue m'aille tu sais. Je... j'ai l'impression d'être...

-Toute nue ? acheva la jeune fille. Je parie que tu es géniale ! Allez, sors !

Willow sortit timidement et leva les yeux vers son amie.

-Superbe ! s'écria la blonde. Allez viens, on y va ! Mon père nous conduit.

-Surtout, vous ne rentrez pas trop tard, vous m'appelez et j'arrive ! Alex, tu fais bien attention à elles, sinon tu auras de gros problèmes. Buffy, ne fais pas de bêtises et n'approche aucun garçon ! Willow, frappe tous les garçons qui approcheront ma fille de trop près !

-Oui, M. Summers.

-On va essayer de faire tout ça !

Les trois jeunes entrèrent dans la boîte et cherchèrent Oz et son groupe. Alex parvint à trouver une table près de la scène, où ils s'installèrent avec des sodas.

La lumière s'alluma brutalement sur la scène, découvrant les musiciens. Buffy jeta un coup d'œil à Willow, ravie de voir celle-ci fixer le guitariste.

Buffy fit un sourire éclatant à la vue de Willow et Oz enlacés. Ils allaient si bien ensemble, tous les deux ! En à peine quelques mois mois, elle avait réussi à transformer la douce et timide Willow en la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, avant de mourir. Et maintenant, ils étaient ensemble depuis deux mois.

De son côté, elle profitait de sa vie de famille avec ses parents et sa petite sœur. Giles s'acharnait à essayer de lui faire comprendre l'Histoire, sous les blagues douteuses d'Alex et de Jesse.

-Hé, Buffy ! s'écria Willow en courant vers elle.

-Salut ! Ca va ?

-Oui, ça va génial, Oz est venu me prendre ce matin, je l'ai présenté à ma mère !

-C'est bien !

-Il paraît qu'un étudiant va venir, mais je l'ai pas encore vu.

-Ah oui ? Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

-Euh... Liam je crois, mais je suis pas sûre. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble ! Non, non, je m'en fiche, je veux pas savoir ! Où est Oz ? Je ne regarde pas d'autres garçons que Oz !

-Ah ? dit doucement une voix derrière elle.

La rousse se retourna et regarda son petit ami qui l'enlaça tendrement.

-J'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, dit-il simplement.

-Ca ne me gêne pas.

-S'ils sont pas mignons tous les deux ! s'exclama Alex en arrivant, accompagné de Jesse.

La blonde esquissa un sourire et regarda autour d'elle. Les lycéens discutaient par petits groupes, cherchaient des livres dans leurs casiers ou rejoignaient leurs salles de cours en bougonnant.

-Allez, j'ai Histoire ! s'exclama t-elle, enthousiaste.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit Willow par dessus l'épaule de son petit ami.

-Quelle chance... moi je vais rejoindre mon très cher prof de maths, je sais que lui aussi m'adore ! lança ironiquement Alex.

-Et moi je vais voir la vieille mademoiselle French qui m'en apprendra encore plus sur un sujet absolument passionnant ! s'exclama Jesse en affichant une tête d'enterrement. Les grenouilles !

-Qui n'a jamais rêvé de tout connaître sur les grenouilles ? lui demanda Oz avec un sourire.

-T'as raison mec, j'en rêve toutes les nuits !

Ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent leurs cours respectifs. Buffy et Willow s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre et saluèrent leur professeur, Monsieur Miller, un homme assez âgé qui racontait constamment des anecdotes rendant la matière bien plus attrayante.

Buffy n'aimait que peu de professeurs dans le lycée. Monsieur Miller en était, et l'autre était le Docteur Grégory qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de retrouver, l'un des rares professeurs qui lui avaient fait confiance. Parfois, elle s'attardait dans sa salle, et il lui faisait toujours un sourire encourageant en lui disant qu'il la savait capable d'y arriver.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Encore en avance ? Vous m'étonnerez toujours... leur dit le professeur en posant sa mallette sur le bureau.

Il s'approcha d'elles et entreprit de leur raconter quelques petites histoires sur la Guerre de Cent Ans, qui semblait bien être sa partie préférée de l'Histoire de France. Puis il leur parla un peu de la Guerre de Sécessions mais dû s'arrêter et retourner à son bureau lorsque les autres élèves arrivèrent. Il leur fit un sourire et leur promit de leur raconter la suite un autre jour. Buffy et son amie sourirent, peu de profs étaient aussi sympas avec elles.

Lorsque les lycéens furent installés à leur place, le professeur leur demanda d'ouvrir leurs livres et commença à parler de l'ère moderne d'une voix monocorde, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas cette période et qu'il ne s'y attarderait pas.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à nouveau, et le proviseur entra.

-Monsieur Miller, excusez-moi de vous déranger ! Vous devez savoir qu'un étudiant en Histoire vient ici pendant quelques semaines pour voir les méthodes de travail !

-Oui, bien sûr, je le sais ! Va-t-il venir dans ma classe ?

-Effectivement ! Liam, entrez, je vous présente Monsieur Miller, avec qui vous resterez pour votre stage.

Un jeune homme entra alors, et Buffy en eut le souffle coupé. Angel, son Angel était là, regardant les élèves avec une certaine appréhension.

Son regard s'attarda un instant sur la jeune fille, puis il tourna la tête vers le professeur.

-Eh bien Liam, allez vous installer au fond, derrière les deux jeunes filles. Vous pourrez ainsi observer tout à loisir !

L'étudiant s'exécuta. Il se pencha vers les deux adolescentes.

-Excusez-moi... qu'étudiez-vous ?

-La révolution industrielle ! répondit aussitôt Buffy.

-Ah ?

-Buffy ! Faudrait que tu suives le cours, on parle de l'ère moderne là...

-Y'a pas eu la révolution industrielle à ce moment là ?

-Si, mais pas que ça...

-Oups !

-Vous n'auriez pas un livre ? leur demanda Liam.

Buffy lui tendit son livre tandis que Willow mettait le sien au milieu de la table.

-L'étudiant a fait de l'effet à Buffy ! chantonna Willow, assise sur les genoux de son guitariste.

-Arrêtes... marmonna l'intéressée en rougissant.

-Un étudiant ? J'en ai entendu parler. En Histoire, c'est ça ?

-Oui Monsieur Giles, il vous plairait sûrement, il parle tout le temps d'Histoire... lui répondit Buffy.

-Vous savez, les étudiants ne sont pas si bien que ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que nous ?

-Une voiture ? suggéra Jesse. Un appartement ? Un compte en banque ?

-Arrêtes, je déprime.

-C'est bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, dit tranquillement Oz.

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et posa un léger baiser sur son cou.

-J'ai entendu dire que nous allions bientôt accueillir un nouveau professeur d'informatique, les informa Giles.

-Vraiment ? Ils vont virer le dino ?

-Arrêtez d'appeler Monsieur Brad le « dino », le pria le bibliothécaire. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi jeune que vous, mais il est très cultivé...

-Je croyiez que vous détestiez les ordinateurs ! s'exclama l'ancienne Tueuse.

-Je parlais de livres...

-Le nouveau prof, c'est un prof, ou une prof ? demanda t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Quelle différence ?

-Oh, aucune, c'est juste pour savoir !

Elle espérait bien que ce nouveau prof serait Mademoiselle Calendar, elle avait apporté tant de bonheur à son protecteur...

-Euh... Monsieur Giles... c'est quand la révolution industrielle en France ?

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore, Buffy. Pour l'instant, nous sommes seulement à la Révolution, mais la révolution industrielle n'est pas bien longtemps après. Cette période t'intéresse ?

-En fait, non !

-Excusez-moi... dit doucement une voix chaude et envoûtante que la jeune fille aimait tant.

Ils se retournèrent tous et regardèrent Liam.

-Oui ? demanda le bibliothécaire, assez surpris.

-C'est lui, l'étudiant, l'avertit Willow.

-Ah ? Eh bien, bonjour ! Que désirez-vous ?

-Monsieur Miller m'a dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'ai les livres d'Histoire, des différentes classes.

-Oh, très bien... Buffy, s'il te plaît, peux-tu aller les chercher ? Tu as passé tellement de temps avec que tu les connais forcément !

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Giles !

Elle se leva et partit dans les rayonnages. A son grand plaisir, elle vit que l'étudiant la suivait. Elle arriva rapidement à l'étagère des livres d'Histoire et commença à chercher ceux qu'ils utilisaient. Liam les lui prenait des mains au fur et à mesure.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal aux bras, c'est trop lourd pour une jeune fille comme toi, lui expliqua t-il avec un sourire.

-Mais je suis très forte ! répliqua t-elle.

Il partit d'un éclat de rire, et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-Bon, voilà, tu as tout !

-Tu prends des cours d'Histoire ?

Elle se sentit rougir.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment étudié, ces dernières années, avoua t-elle. J'essaye de rattraper mon retard, mais c'est dur.

-Je pourrais t'aider, si tu en as envie. Je vais avoir pas mal de temps libre le soir, avec ce stage.

-Vraiment ? Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas ! Travailler en si agréable compagnie ne peut pas me déranger.

Elle lui fit un sourire et ils retournèrent à leur table.

-Bien ! Buffy, tes cours vont bientôt reprendre, nous verrons la suite plus tard. Demain, la bibliothèque sera fermée, jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, j'ai quelques affaires à régler et je dois retourner en Angleterre.

-Ah oui ? C'est grave ?

Il sourit en voyant l'inquiétude de l'adolescente. Celle-ci semblait incroyablement attachée à lui, et lui-même n'arrivait pas à ne pas la trouver adorable. Il n'avait pas d'enfants et n'avait jamais voulu en avoir, ne s'était jamais marié, et son travail était parfait avec le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Mais la petite bande qui venait chaque jour travailler avec application lui faisait plaisir, et il s'attachait à eux, malgré lui.

-Non, des histoires de famille. Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Si j'apprends que vous avez séché un cours...

-A vos ordres, chef ! s'écria Alex en quittant sa chaise. Jesse, en route pour l'Anglais ! Ce que j'aime la grammaire... Ca me fait me sentir tout chose !

-M'en parle pas ! C'est comme les grenouilles, j'en rêve la nuit, les grenouilles me font des cours de grammaire, mais j'arrive pas à comprendre...

-Elles parlent en langage de grenouille ? demanda Willow, intriguée.

-C'est pour ça que je comprends pas !

-Tu veux un livre sur Freud ? proposa Oz.

-Quoi ? Encore des livres ? Mais dites-le que vous voulez me tuer ! Avouez-le !

-Ah zut, il a découvert notre plan... va falloir l'éliminer plus tôt que prévu ! s'exclama Buffy. Willow, vite, va chercher la hache !

-J'y vais ! répondit la jeune fille en riant.

Elle attrapa son sac, embrassa furtivement son petit ami et partit pour son prochain cours, informatique.

Buffy attrapa elle aussi son sac et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps avant de faire une grimace.

-J'ai un cours de Français ! maugréa t-elle.

-Bonne chance ! Finalement, je préfère ma grammaire !

-J'ai pas de cours pour l'instant. Je crois que je vais rester ici... marmonna Oz.

Liam esquissa un sourire et lui dit que lui non plus, il n'avait rien à faire. Pourtant, il sortit avec Buffy.

-Je t'accompagne, dit-il simplement.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas vraiment d'agresseurs dans les couloirs du lycée, répondit-elle.

Il sembla un peu attristé par sa réponse, et elle regretta aussitôt de lui avoir dit ça.

-Mais ça ne me gêne pas que tu m'accompagnes, au contraire ! se reprit-elle, peut-être un peu trop vite.

Il lui lança un regard de côté, amusé.

-Alors, ces révisions ?

-Tu peux venir chez moi, dit-il simplement.

Elle se sentit paniquer. Chez lui, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait depuis que quelques heures ???

-Euh... je...

-Si ça t'angoisse, on peut toujours aller à la bibliothèque municipale.

_Et voilà ! Il me prend pour une idiote coincée ! _

-Non, pas de problème, chez toi ! Tu me donnes ton adresse ?

La sonnerie retentit. Liam arracha un bout de papier de sa feuille, lui prit son stylo et écrivit lisiblement son adresse avant de lui tendre le papier.

-D'accord ! Je passe après les cours, à seize heures ?

-Je serais chez moi.

-A ce soir !

Elle lui fit un sourire et se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de cours.

-J'y comprends rien ! marmonna t-elle en repoussant le livre.

-Si tu t'obstine à dire ça, ça ne m'étonne pas ! répondit-il, lui aussi agacé.

Et maintenant, il va me prendre pour une débile... 

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda t-il, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

-Un verre d'eau, répondit-elle simplement.

Il alla à la cuisine et y resta de longues minutes. Buffy commença à ranger ses affaires en songeant qu'il avait sûrement envie qu'elle s'en aille, exaspéré. Il devait avoir à peine vingt ans, et donc pas toute la patience que son Angel avait acquis au fil des siècles.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. La voix du jeune homme l'arrêta :

-Où vas-tu ?

Elle se retourna vivement et rougit comme une petite fille prise en faute.

-Je... je croyais que je t'embêtais alors...

-Certaines fois, je me dis que tu es vraiment idiote.

Elle releva la tête et resta interdite.

-Qu... quoi ? balbutia t-elle enfin, peinée qu'il lui ai dit ça.

-Je t'aurais viré depuis longtemps si tu m'énervais, Buffy.

Elle s'intéressa à la contemplation de ses chaussures pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent être une éternité.

-Si tu avais été susceptible de m'énerver, je ne t'aurais jamais invité chez moi, reprit-il, plus près d'elle. Mais je savais que tu ne m'énerverais pas.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, assez craintive. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, leurs visages se touchant presque. Puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'importe qu'il eut cinq ans de plus qu'elle ! Quatre mois avant, elle avait bien vingt ans !

Elle se serra contre lui, se laissant aller à la chaleur du corps de Liam, oubliant le reste. Elle se sentait bien contre lui, encore mieux qu'avant, maintenant elle avait tout, sa famille, ses amis, son amour. Plus rien ne manquait, elle avait enfin trouvé le Paradis, elle y était, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Son Amour humain, là, devant elle, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Dès que je t'ai vu... souffla t-il. Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Je sais pas pourquoi, tu es tellement plus jeune que moi et...

-Tais-toi, dit-elle doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et restèrent un long moment enlacés avant qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle devait retourner chez elle. Il voulut la raccompagner mais elle refusa.

-Nan mais t'imagines la tête de mes parents si ils me voient rentrer avec un gars de vingt ans ? Demain tu me revois avec ma tête dans un sac plastique !

Il se mit à rire et effleura ses lèvres avant de la regarder partir. Après tout, il venait d'avoir vingt ans et elle lui avait dit qu'elle en aurait bientôt seize, alors ce n'était pas si grave, quatre ans, il était certain qu'elle était très mûre et...

Liam arriva au lycée. La bibliothèque était fermée, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait trouver sa toute nouvelle petite amie.

Il marcha dans le bâtiment, saluant au passage les professeurs qu'il connaissait à peine. Il reconnut alors une voix. Amusé, il écouta la conversation.

-C'est allé drôlement vite !

-Willow... tu sais, j'ai l'impression que je le connais depuis très longtemps. Et toi aussi c'est allé vite avec Oz !

-C'est vrai, répondit la voix calme du guitariste.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est pas net ce type ! Rien que ses cheveux, tu sais...

-Alex, arrêtes ! le réprimanda Buffy.

-J'ai perdu toutes mes chances, pas vrai ? demanda alors Jesse.

-Tu n'en avais aucune ! répliqua Willow avant de se mettre à rire.

Liam se décida à s'avancer. Les cinq jeunes étaient assis dans un des coins détente du lycée. Buffy partageait un fauteuil avec Alex, Willow était assise sur les genoux de son petit ami et Jesse s'était installé sur le sol, adossé au fauteuil de Buffy et d'Alex. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et il y eut un silence gênant.

-Euh... salut, dit-il enfin.

Buffy lui fit un sourire et se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis serra sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena vers ses amis. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre dans un autre fauteuil, sous les regards intrigués des garçons et ravi de Willow.

-Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Je te préviens, si tu fais le moindre mal à Buffy... le menaça Alex en pointant vers lui un index accusateur.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? questionna l'étudiant.

-Toujours ! On a pas vraiment fait les présentations... bon, tu connais Willow...

-Oui.

-Alors, le gars caché sous elle...

-Je suis pas grosse ! s'écria la rousse avant de se mettre à rire.

-C'est Oz, son guitariste de petit ami. Le crétin qui veut te frapper c'est Alex, et le dernier c'est Jesse.

-Mec, je suis sûr que t'es le genre à partager, hein ? On est potes tous les deux maintenant !

-Su tu touches à un cheveu de ma petite amie, tu ne mâcheras plus jamais rien de ta vie, gronda Liam en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fit un sourire, aux anges. Willow le remarqua et se mit à rire, tandis que l'ancienne Tueuse et Oz échangeaient un regard complice.

Elle l'adorait, ce garçon, toujours prêt à les soutenir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qui arrivait rarement. Willow semblait si heureuse avec lui, c'en était magique.

Ils finirent par aller en cours, et le soir se retrouvèrent tous les six. Ils discutèrent un moment, devant le lycée, puis songèrent à trouver un café.

Buffy souriait tout le temps, trop contente de sa chance. Son journal serait plein à craquer en quatre mois, tant elle avait à y écrire. Angel, son Angel à elle, humain, avec elle, son petit ami à elle.

Quelques semaines se passèrent ainsi. L'ancienne Tueuse était constamment de bonne humeur, emmenait sa sœur faire des courses après les cours pour passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, profitait de chaque minutes passées avec ses parents, savourait les instants avec ses amis, et attendait impatiemment que Liam se montre. Elle l'avait même présenté à sa famille qui avait dit être « enchanté de voir notre fille en si bonne compagnie ! Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Etudiant en Histoire ? Mais c'est parfait, Buffy est nulle en Histoire ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ma chérie. Disons que tu as des lacunes. C'est parfait ! Vous resterez bien dîner à la maison Liam ? ».

Puis l'étudiant rappela à sa petite amie qu'il retournait à l'université.

-Alors tu... tu vas repartir ?

-L'université n'est pas si loin, dit-il avec détachement. Tu sais Buffy, cela fait quoi, un mois que nous sommes ensemble, je me disais que...

-Tu veux plus de moi ? souffla t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Il la regarda, surpris, puis éclata de rire et la serra contre lui.

-Mais non, idiote ! Je me disais qu'il était temps que je te présente à mes parents !

Elle releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, et à ma petite sœur aussi... elle a le même âge que Dawn tu sais.

-Ca serait bien...

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et piqua ses lèvres d'un vif baiser.

Ainsi fut fait. Liam présenta la jeune fille gênée à ses parents. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent chaleureusement, « mais elle est ravissante ! Liam, cela nous fait plaisir de voir que tu t'es enfin trouvé une si charmante jeune fille ! Ca te rend le sourire en plus ! »

Leur relation allait pour le mieux, aucun nuage. Malgré leurs emplois du temps parfois contraignant, ils arrivaient à se voir chaque jour. Une nouvelle jeune fille arriva au lycée, et Buffy la reconnut immédiatement, c'était Cordélia, moins fière d'elle, ressemblant plus à la jeune fille qui était partie à Los Angeles après la faillite de ses parents. Elle finit dans les bras d'Alex en deux semaines, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, sauf de Buffy qui s'y attendait.

Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'elle était là, heureuse. Elle avait réussi à rattraper son retard et continuait d'étudier sans relâche avec Willow, Giles et Liam.

Le bibliothécaire s'attachait chaque jour un peu plus à la bande, et il lui arrivait même parfois d'avoir de grandes discussions avec celle qui avait été sa protégée dans un autre monde. Celle-ci n'hésitait jamais à se confier à lui, lui parlant de sa famille, et de son autre vie qu'elle faisait passer pour des rêves. Cela l'amusait toujours de l'entendre raconter ses histoires de démons et d'apocalypses.

-Liam ! appela Buffy en voyant son petit ami discutant avec Oz, Alex et Jesse.

-Salut toi ! s'exclama t-il en l'enlaçant. Toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

-Il se passe quoi ce soir ? demanda Alex, légèrement méfiant.

-Liam m'emmène au restaurant et au cinéma, pour fêter mes seize ans !

-C'est la semaine prochaine, objecta Jesse.

-La semaine prochaine je dois partir à Chicago, un entretien...

-Ceci explique cela, dit tranquillement Oz.

Le visage du guitariste s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Willow arriver.

-Allons-y, lui souffla Liam.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et quittèrent leurs amis. Buffy passa chez elle déposer son sac et repartit aussitôt.

La soirée se passa à merveille. Ils allèrent enfin chez Liam boirent un café avant qu'il ne la ramène chez elle.

Installés confortablement dans le canapé, ils discutèrent un long moment en sirotant leurs boissons le plus lentement possible, voulant profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur restait avant qu'elle ne doive rentrer.

-Ca fait... ça fait deux, trois mois qu'on est ensemble ? dit-elle doucement.

-Oui.

-On se connaît bien.

-Oui.

-Je t'aime.

-Oui.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Buffy... je...

Il l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je t'aime, chuchota t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et il l'emmena dans la chambre.

Buffy se réveilla brusquement. A ses côtés, Liam dormait paisiblement, le drap recouvrant son corps nu. Elle ressentit une violente douleur dans le ventre, une autre au cœur... la douleur s'amplifiait, elle étouffait.

-Liam... s'étrangla t-elle.

Elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Elle chercha à tâtons ses vêtements et finit par enfiler la chemise de son amant, jetée sur le sol quelques heures plus tôt. Elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, encore, et continuait pourtant de suffoquer.

-Liam... répéta t-elle.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. A grande peine, elle parvint à se lever, se retenant à la commode pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'écroula pourtant sur le sol. Le bruit réveilla le jeune homme. Il se précipita sur le sol où gisait le corps inerte.

-Buffy ! Buffy, ouvres les yeux... réponds-moi... Oh mon Dieu ! Buffy !

Elle était morte. Plus de souffle, son cœur ne battait plus. Il éclata en sanglots, serrant contre lui le corps.

-Osiris, libère-la ! hurla Willow.

Buffy ouvrit les yeux et reprit son souffle. Elle arrivait enfin à respirer de nouveau. Puis elle vit où elle était. Un cercueil. Son cercueil.

* * *

_On est gentil, on ne me tape pas... Voici donc la vision du paradis que Buffy aurait pu avoir, selon moi : après tout, quel plus grand bonheur qu'être avec les gens que l'on aime ? A part, bien sûr, une montagne de sorbet à la pomme verte ? :D _


End file.
